stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Frostella Iceagia
Frostella Iceagia 'is the runaway princess of the Kingdom of Eternafrost and heir to their family royal throne. She is a former member of the Dark Alliance. Appearance Frostella's main color is light cyan, which is meant to show her origin as a frostonian. Her eyes are dark blue that border to being light blue as well around her pupils. Much like Pyra, her eyes will often light up when she utilizes her frostonian powers at its more powerful stage. In her anime artwork, Frostella still retains her colors. She has light cyan hair and dark blue eyes that border to being light blue around her pupils. Frostella keeps her hair in a straight fashion, however the front of her hair almost covers her right eye. She also wears a visible necklace in the shape of a crescent moon. Personality History Frostella was born under the Iceagia Royal Family, who ruled the land of Eternafrost within the Elementraxia Domain hidden from the Mortal World, which she was the second child and first daughter of the royal family, King Frost Iceagia and Queen Estanah Iceagia. When she was four years old, her father had a private meeting with King Pyro Pyronexia from the Land of Pyronexiuse to discuss about the forthcoming Trial between the Lands of the Elementraxia Domain, where she met Princess Pyra Pyronexia, King Pyronexia's second child and first daughter, where she and Pyra had took their time playing together and became close friends ever since. However, by the time when Frostella was nine years old, her relationship with her family began to blur, after she was announced to be the heir of their family's throne, which Frostella did not want to take up and after proclaiming this to her parents, was immediately scolded harshly about her insolence over not taking the responsibility of leading their land. She was then forced to take up the responsibility of being the next heir. Two years later, she had asked Pyra to meet her at the Forest of Burning Ice where she asked her if they could run away from the Elementraxia Domain towards the Mortal World and escape being forced to rule over their own lands. To her surprise, Pyra had taken up the responsibility to be her family's heir and, despite being hesitant and this being arranged by her parents, that she was engaged to Prince Flamero, which began to strain their friendship as the she began to point out Pyra choosing responsibility over her own friend. As Pyra tried to calm her down, Frostella unleashed Ice Spikes out of the ground, which injured Pyra. Initially shocked at what she had done, she hesitantly told Pyra to stay away from her, not tell her parents about what had happened and their discussion as she begins to leave towards the Mortal World. However, the Iceagia Royal Guards had arrived followed by King Iceagia, where she angrily takes Frostella back to their kingdom, along him ordering his troops to bring Pyra along to treat her injury. Plot 'Chapter I Sometime after the fourth season, Frostella was recruited by Lightning to join him and Dred in awakening the forces of the Dark Alliance under the Destroyer's command. She and her companions went to a ruinw here the inanimate corpses of the Dark Alliance are buried. Using the Destroyer's essence, they are able to reawaken them all and lead them all to their master. When the Destroyer is forced out of Vincent's body after the latter manages to successfully drive him out, this incident, however, proves to only benefit them as the Destroyer was able to absorb a portion of Vincent's hidden power, thus enabling him to take shape in his true form that Frostella and the rest are able to finally see. In Season 6, under the Destroyer's command, Frostella and the rest of the Dark Alliance begin to make separate attacks on Hope City where she is, to her surprise, finds Pyra having teamed up with the Universe Crew, especially moreso when she learns that Vincent is her boyfriend. After the two's brief yet bitter reunion, they engage in a fight with Frostella proving to be too much of a foe for the flame princess. 'Chapter III' Two days after the fall of the Destroyer, Frostella is present when Lightning return to their base in the caverns where he takes up leadership of the remaining Dark Alliance members, with Frostella, along with Dred, showing that they both support him on his new leadership over them all. 'Chapter IV' be Added... 'Chapter V' be Added... 'Chapter VI' be Added... Powers and Abilities 'Cryokinesis' As a crystalliana, Frostella has the power to manipulate the ice element. She has demonstrated a very unusual prodigal skill in combat while using her ice powers, despite her family not having any known past combat capabilities from within their ancestors' time. Frostella is capable of turning water into ice as well, and clearly uses it to her advantage, especially as she can form the ice into any shape or form so long as she is the one in control of it. Frostella's ice powers has various effects as well: *'Snowy Mist '- Creates an icy mist. This effect only activates whenever Frostella dilutes any ice and breaks it apart to form a large mist. She mostly utilizes this as a way to escape, along her companions. *'Chilling Aura' - Causes Frostella to emit a freezing atmosphere all over her body. This effect only happens if Frostella's crystalliana elementrix becomes dominant within her. It greatly strengthens all of Frostella's ice powers at the cost of fatigue once it ceases. She used this during her battle against Red, Paige and Oxob. *'Tundra Terrain' - As shown during her initial fight with Pyra during their childhood, Frostella is able to use her powers to turn the environment around her into a snowy terrain that gives her the field advantage and even temporarily empowers most of her abilities. This was later shown again during their third fight where she used it to get an advantage against Pyra and win. *'Icy Behemoth' - During Chapter IV - Part 3, Frostella is shown to be able to encase herself in ice and create a very strong and resilient armor out of it in the form of a gigantic ice golem-like creature. It took most of the Universe Crew to penetrate it and finally cause it to break. *'Frost Breaker' - As explained above, Frostella is capable of shaping any form of ice into whatever she desires it to be, be it a deadly icicle or projectile ice shards. She has demonstrated this ability the most and uses it most prominently when battling. During Chapter IV - Part 3, she had shown to be able to create a big ice ball and used it against her family's own royal guards, ruining the kingdom's celebration and eventually escaping with Lightning and Dred. She is also able to break through most ice-type objects with this, as shown when she easily broke through her kingdom's safety walls before escaping. Along with her capabilities shown above, Frostella has also shown to be able to combine her powers with that of others, causing other effects to take form with varying degree of damage. They are listed below: * Ice Chandelier '''- A combination of her ice powers with Lightning's Volt Piercer. This was shown during Chapter IV - Part 1 when she and Lightning both took down the Forest Keeper in order to get the Divinity Lance. They did so again during their battle against both Vincent and Pyra in Chapter IV - Part 5, where the two used it against Vincent and Pyra's own combined "Flaming Rose", resulting in a clash that unfortunately caused both Pyra and Frostella to be knocked down, leaving Vincent and Lightning as the last ones standing to continue the fight. * '''Shallowed Crystal - * Shattered Hailstorm - * Frozen Fury - Relationships --- ''Frostella's Relationships'' Gallery 'Chapter I' 'Chapter IV' FrostellaIceagia(SUCHIVSE1Pic).png|Frostella as she appears in Chapter IV - Season 1 FrostellaIceagia(SUCHIVSE3PicOfficial).png|Frostella as she appears in Chapter IV - Season 3 'Chapter V' 'Chapter VI' The_dark_alliance.jpg|Frostella along with the other Dark Alliance members Trivia *Frostella's name was given to her in honor of her country's name in the Elementraxia Domain as her father and mother had originally thought that Frostella would be able to bring a rightful hand in leading their country, but became in stark contrast of what they were expecting once Frostella had ran away and joined the Dark Alliance. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Character) Category:Stickman Universe (Antagonists)